<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ни собака, ни волк by She_is_Hale, WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070504">Ни собака, ни волк</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale'>She_is_Hale</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021'>WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawkeye (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfiction, Gen, Mild Language, Single work, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В спальню девочки-подростка ход ему был закрыт, если не случится ничего экстраординарного. Слёзы дочери Дерек Бишоп таковым не считал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ни собака, ни волк</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На гражданке Билли Руссо впервые пытался закрепиться за три года до создания «Анвила».<br/>
Не размениваясь на мелочи, он сразу пошёл ва-банк. Подал тщательно составленное резюме только в лучшие частные охранные предприятия; так же тщательно подобрал презентабельный гардероб и поработал над имиджем, отсёк старые связи. План был прост и надёжен, как хороший боевой клинок: сделать себе репутацию, посмотреть изнутри, как работает эта система, обзавестись полезными связями в профессиональной сфере, а если повезёт, то и в высших кругах. На подработку в них Билли и рассчитывал, и в первые недели не торопился хвататься за любое предложенное дело. Он же знал себе цену — и не собирался опускать планку перед другими. Его тактика — не прогибы в лимбо, а прыжки в высоту.<br/>
Билли выжидал. И ему нечаянно подвалил контракт, который он поначалу счёл просто странным, а не подозрительным. Даже не опасный, нет. С проживанием на территории работодателя, питанием за его счёт, страховкой и очень, очень симпатичными циферками. За год, от апреля до апреля, можно было отложить неплохой капитал — и как раз обзавестись связями, потому что жить и работать ему предстояло в семье медиамагната из Мидтауна. Миллиардера, пожимавшего руки ключевым городским фигурам.<br/>
Но это действительно было странным заданием для бывшего морпеха: охранять тринадцатилетнюю девочку.<br/>
Альтернатива у Билли была. Даже два потенциальных контракта, примерно равных по своей ценности и сложности. Но с предложением, которое агентство сделало ему от имени Дерека Бишопа, оба даже в сумме рядом не валялись. К тому же, думал Билли, валяясь в безликой съёмной квартире в Верхнем Ист-Сайде и бездумно переключая каналы, это надёжная работа на ближайшее время, знакомства, которыми нигде больше не обзавестись, это шаг в высший эшелон.<br/>
Пусть даже — для начала — лишь в качестве тени богатенькой наследницы. Которой его преподнесут, как новую игрушку в красивой обёртке.<br/>
В воображении Билли рисовал свою будущую клиентку типичной героиней какого-нибудь проекта компании «Дисней». Или, если уж не повезёт, одного из бесчисленных молодёжных сериалов про тяжкую жизнь в элитных школах. Либо милая взбалмошная пустоголовая малолетка с кучей таких же подружек, помешанных на шопинге и тусовках с селебрити, либо не по годам — во сколько там начала бухать Линдси Лохан? — взрослая проблемная деваха, от которой надо отгонять дилеров и пропащих дружков.<br/>
Тактику поведения и с той, и с другой Билли на всякий случай разработал до того, как подмахнуть широкой чёткой подписью договор. Перечитал и выучил все условия тоже заранее: круглосуточное наблюдение, выполнение обязанностей личного водителя, утечка сведений о жизни семьи исключена. Дерек Бишоп ему, правда, не понравился: смотрел на него как на удачно подобранную, но всё же мебель, и купленный на распродаже костюм-тройку смерил насмешливым взглядом.<br/>
«Было бы твоей дочери хотя бы лет семнадцать, мудак», — подумал Билли, оперативно перехватив взгляд и тут же дружелюбно улыбнувшись в ответ.<br/>
Но стратегическую фата-моргану вымело из мыслей прочь, когда мистер Бишоп грузно рухнул на заднее сиденье предоставленного Билли для работы новенького чёрного «Бентли» и назвал адрес больницы. Клиентку предлагалось забрать оттуда: сегодня был назначен день выписки.<br/>
Многообещающее, конечно, начало.<br/>
А когда уж мистер Бишоп вывел к ожидавшему у машины Билли свою дочь, тот, забывшись, сдвинул брови. Если б он с кем-нибудь, кроме себя, обсудил воображаемый образ клиентки, то дважды проиграл бы.<br/>
Она была неожиданно спортивно сложенной, но мелкой и тонкой, особенно на фоне своего высокого и полного отца, и не выглядела даже на тринадцать. Да ещё и явно осунулась в больнице — так, что под голубыми глазами залегли тени. И меньше всего девочка походила на дочь миллиардера: зашитая бровь, не до конца зажившие разбитые губы, сквозь рваные джинсы просвечивали бинты на коленках, а сквозь ряды ярких, совсем детских браслетов на запястьях — жёлто-фиолетовые разводы синяков.<br/>
— Кэтрин, это мистер Уильям Руссо. Он будет твоим телохранителем и водителем. И он будет всюду тебя сопровождать. Руссо, — мистер Бишоп почти учтиво, но с холодным высокомерием чуть наклонил голову, — это мисс Кэтрин.<br/>
— Рада знакомству, мистер Руссо, — бесцветно ответила она.<br/>
Послушно села на заднее сиденье, когда перед ней открыли дверь. Всю дорогу только пересчитывала браслеты на руках.</p><p>***</p><p>Если бы Кэтрин тогда не поздоровалась, Руссо, наверное, решил бы, что она немая.<br/>
Несколько дней она только вежливо и благодарно кивала ему, когда он привозил её в школу, в больницу, на уроки музыки: плотное и безжалостное расписание для подростка, которого только что выписали из больницы.<br/>
Что именно с ней случилось, Билли не спрашивал и не пытался делать выводы самостоятельно. Как будто сам себе неосознанно запретил. В конце концов, не за это ему платили, что случилось — то случилось. С прошлым обязан был разбираться её психотерапевт, а не телохранитель. И в то, почему отец так легко бросил свою дочь в компании явных проблем и едва знакомого наёмного работника, Билли тоже вникать не собирался. Пока что списал на неотложные рабочие обстоятельства — у серьёзных людей бывает всякое.<br/>
Быт одной из богатейших семей Манхэттена он рисовал себе вовсе не так. Пока Кэтрин запиралась у себя в комнате, Билли изучил особняк и вынес из этого немало интересного. Буквально в каждом углу обнаружилась скрытая камера — разумный ход для того, кто ворочает большими деньгами и владеет одним их крупнейших медиахолдингов. Зона допуска почти всего персонала, за исключением него самого и нескольких охранников, была строго ограничена. Как и часы работы. Фотографий трагически погибшей жены мистера Бишопа, матери Кэтрин, не было нигде, ни одной, даже самой маленькой — странновато для безутешного вдовца, даже если рамочки не вписались в роскошный интерьер.<br/>
А в маленькой гостиной на втором этаже, где большую часть времени стояла виолончель Кэтрин, «стену славы» Билли заметил ещё в первый день: кубки и медали — за соревнования по стрельбе из лука, дипломы — за музыкальные конкурсы. Поначалу не придал этому никакого значения. Редкость, что ли, для богатенькой девочки, папа которой может купить любое жюри.<br/>
Но уже на второй день, изучая коридоры музыкальной школы и возможные бреши безопасности, Билли услышал, как Кэтрин играла. Не то чтобы до этого он слушал виолончель — но хорошее и плохое исполнение отличить мог, и застыл под дверью. Играла она легко и чисто, несмотря на то, что со стороны казалось, будто даже водить смычком ей сейчас будет в тягость. Сбилась один раз, доиграла — и тут же начала сначала, хотя преподаватель мягко говорил, что не надо.<br/>
— Нет, нет, — твёрдо и тихо сказала Кэтрин, — всё должно быть идеально.<br/>
Ему вдруг стало интересно, так ли хорошо эта девочка стреляет.<br/>
Нет, он не забивал себе голову тем, что могло её сломать. И пытался позаботиться тоже из чистого профессионализма, как и разговорить: объект должен чувствовать себя комфортно, с объектом должен быть налажен контакт при сохранении дистанции. В конце концов, это был просто вызов самому себе, наверное. Неприступных на вид красоток в баре разговорить мог, а маленькую девочку, значит, нет?<br/>
Учителя хотя бы удостаивались вынужденных коротких ответов и комментариев. Билли же ничего не перепадало, хотя Кэтрин явно не так презрительно относилась к персоналу, как её отец. Не разговаривала, не улыбалась, но соблюдала молчаливую признательную вежливость. На прямые вопросы не покупалась тоже, и Билли иногда чувствовал себя так, будто играл в морской бой, но поле у противника было сто на сто.<br/>
Мимо. Мимо. Мимо.<br/>
Всё время, что отсутствовал мистер Бишоп, они ужинали дома вдвоём, и Кэтрин, бывало, не притрагивалась к еде. Билли попробовал наконец проконсультироваться у её отца.<br/>
— Не знаю, позвони её врачу, — бросил тот в трубку. — Может, это от медикаментов.<br/>
— Что ей дают?<br/>
— Врач и ответит. Или просто влезь в её сумочку.<br/>
Словом, Дерек Бишоп проявил чудеса родительской заботы и уважения личного пространства подростка. Хорошо, что он не видел, как Билли посмотрел на замолчавший с невежливым коротким писком мобильный.<br/>
А потом он вернулся в столовую и сел напротив Кэтрин, вяло ковырявшей вилкой утиную ножку.<br/>
— Может, суши? — начал вдруг перебирать он, качнув в руке телефон. — Лапша? Бургеры? Нет, их никогда не доставляют нормально, а мы не должны выезжать в это время. Пицца?<br/>
Кэтрин положила вилку, и в её глазах мелькнуло что-то, отдалённо напоминавшее энтузиазм. Билли тут же выбрал доставку поприличнее и начал оформлять заказ.<br/>
— Ничего, если я закажу с ананасами?<br/>
— С ума сошли, — вырвалось у маленькой леди Бишоп с рефлекторным осуждением. — Пепперони.<br/>
Она кашлянула и тут же опустила глаза. Но наверняка успела увидеть, как Билли, чья провокация удалась, улыбнулся ей. Говорят, что путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через его желудок, но девочки-подростки едят гораздо больше.<br/>
Во второй раз он ей улыбнулся, когда в первое же утро после возвращения отца, перед школой, невольно подслушал их беседу на повышенных тонах. Кэтрин хотела вернуться к тренировкам; отец считал, что ей ещё рано, хотя на виолончели, значит, играть было уже в самый раз. Тогда он в первый раз услышал, как Кэтрин хлопнула дверью, и увидел, что у неё горят глаза. Это была хорошая, качественная злость, добрая знакомая Билли — и, честно говоря, улыбаться он не собирался, должен был остаться профессионально бесстрастным, но не смог удержаться.<br/>
— Мистер Руссо, — заговорила она уверенно, будто голос наконец прорезался, — я хочу сесть впереди. Можно?<br/>
Билли даже не колебался. Хотя знал мнение мистера Бишопа по этому поводу и по инструкции должен был возить Кэтрин только на заднем сиденье. Но ответить иначе было нельзя, тогда бы он всё похерил.<br/>
— Позвольте вашу сумку. — Он забрал у неё школьный рюкзак, распахивая переднюю дверь. — И не забудьте пристегнуться. Это существенно понизит риск моего увольнения к концу этого дня.<br/>
«Может, не так уж безнадёжно она и сломана», — позволил себе подумать Билли, наблюдая краем глаза, как Кэтрин жмурится навстречу лучам утреннего солнца, пусть и без улыбки, как опускает до упора стекло, и ветер вырывает из прилизанного пучка пряди чёрных волос.<br/>
Но почти каждую чёртову ночь под дверью её спальни он понимал, что надеяться не на что.<br/>
Таблеток Кэтрин и в самом деле навыписывали очень серьёзных, но даже они не могли сделать так, чтобы она спала крепко и не рыдала во сне. Билли чувствовал себя то ли сторожевым псом на цепи, то ли вампиром без приглашения: в спальню девочки-подростка ход ему был закрыт, если не случится ничего экстраординарного. Слёзы дочери Дерек Бишоп таковым не считал.<br/>
Билли обычно стоял у двери, сжимая ручку. Формулировал мысленно просьбу позволить войти, вспоминал на всякий случай, как оказать помощь при панической атаке или попытке навредить себе, пытался окликнуть её — совершенно зря, потому что истерики случались во сне. Иногда он сам засыпал, сидя в коридоре на полу, и сонная Кэтрин чуть не спотыкалась о его ноги.<br/>
Перед тем как она отправлялась спать, Билли стал говорить ей:<br/>
— Я буду здесь.<br/>
Кэтрин чаще всего кивала или отвечала лишь взглядом с безмолвным «да».<br/>
Он же не обещал. Просто напоминал.<br/>
Это была всего лишь работа.</p><p>***</p><p>Благодаря чему их отношения потеплели, Билли толком так и не определил. Его ночные дежурства? Не предусмотренные тщательно составленным снобским меню ужины? Мелкие нарушения правил, вроде езды на переднем сиденье и лишнего крюка по дороге, чтобы просто покататься или купить кофе с пончиком?<br/>
Разговаривали они всё ещё мало, но Кэтрин перестала избегать его общества. Её отец разъезжал по командировкам — а возможно, не только по командировкам, а по любовницам или по теневым делишкам, о которых Билли давно все понял — слишком часто, и они порой засиживались допоздна на разных концах огромного дивана в большой гостиной, перед домашним кинотеатром. Смотрели приключенческие фильмы, детективы и триллеры, формально соблюдая правило просмотра в компании взрослых, мультики и не совсем детские сказки. Мелодрамы Кэтрин не жаловала, на комедии не имела настроения.<br/>
Однажды они смотрели «Балто». Храбрый огромный пёс — ни собака, ни волк — одерживал на экране победу над соперником, чтобы заслужить ведущее место в упряжке, и Кэтрин, которой вообще не полагалось никаких домашних животных в особняке, вдруг обронила:<br/>
— Хочу такого.<br/>
— Пока что я за него, — бездумно обронил Билли.<br/>
Они переглянулись. Тогда Кэтрин и улыбнулась ему в первый раз.<br/>
Совместное времяпровождение потихоньку становилось длиннее, в отличие от разговоров. Билли начал догадываться, что она привыкла к нему, а оставаться одна на самом деле не хотела, поэтому даже читать книги они стали сидя в одном помещении, и Кэтрин наверняка не стала бы возражать, изъяви он желание посидеть в маленькой гостиной во время её репетиций. Но он соблюдал дистанцию. Слушал из-за двери.<br/>
Самый первый длинный — и самый откровенный — разговор состоялся во время апокалипсиса, устроенного инопланетянами и Мстителями на Манхэттене. Дерека тогда традиционно не было в городе, и Билли самостоятельно вывез Кэтрин за черту города, успев, пока ещё было возможно. Они так и сидели бок о бок в «Бентли» на относительно безопасном расстоянии, и Билли думал, как в случае неудачи величайших, чтоб их, героев сделать это расстояние ещё безопаснее. И возьмёт ли пуля из «F&amp;N» инопланетянина. И выдержит ли бронежилет удар оружия читаури. И что будет делать Кэтрин, если его убьют. Про то, что после того, как в Ираке и Афганистане толком не задело, сдохнуть под Нью-Йорком молодым и красивым от атаки инопланетян — это обидно и вообще бред, Билли старался не думать.<br/>
А вот Кэтрин, на удивление, как раз была спокойна. Билли поначалу списывал это на шок, но потом сообразил: она не отрывалась от планшета и внимательно крутила новостную ленту. Наверное, её успокаивала осведомлённость, решил было Билли, но вскоре заметил, как Кэтрин застопорилась и стала прокручивать один и тот же ролик, не следя за дальнейшей ситуацией.<br/>
Человек, только что стрелявший на крыше высотки из лука, падал с высоты, переворачивался лицом вверх, целился на лету — и стрела тащила за собой тонкий чёрный трос. Человек повисал на полпути к земле, группировался — и с ускорением, разбивая ногами стекло в брызги, в стеклянную пыль, влетал в помещение.<br/>
— Ваш кумир? — поинтересовался он.<br/>
Кэтрин кивнула. Потом помотала головой. Потом пожала плечами, поставила ролик на паузу и посмотрела на Билли.<br/>
— Мне было девять, когда меня похитили из-за папиных дел какие-то уроды, — сообщила она прямо. Так же, как и смотрела. — Я тогда ещё не знала, что если не прячут лиц — убьют, даже если выдвинули требования. Но всё равно попыталась бежать. Думала, я клёвая, раз занимаюсь гимнастикой. Почти получилось, но меня загнали в глухую подворотню. Тогда появился человек с луком и спас меня. Сразу исчез, я даже не поблагодарила. Но потом всё, что могла, про него узнала и стала заниматься стрельбой из лука, потому что… потому что увидела, как это круто. У Хоукая нет никаких суперсил, но спас-то меня он, а не какой-нибудь асгардец.<br/>
— От асгардцев, — глубокомысленно заметил Билли, переваривая информацию, — вообще одни проблемы, кажется.<br/>
Она так легко говорила о похищении и о том, что её могли убить, что желание узнавать причины срочной потребности во внушительном телохранителе и ночных слёз отпало вообще. Скрутилось где-то за диафрагмой в тугой тошнотворный узел.<br/>
— Выходит, Хоукай — ваш герой, мисс Бишоп.<br/>
— Да, — задумчиво согласилась она. — Да, выходит, что так.<br/>
Билли побарабанил пальцами по рулю, а после завёл машину снова.<br/>
— Ну, он, конечно, сейчас спасёт всех нас, но вряд ли найдёт вам в это непростое время работающий «Данкин Донатс», — отшутился он, и даже самому как-то полегчало.<br/>
Не потому же, что она улыбнулась.<br/>
Билли вообще старательно напоминал себе, что Кэтрин — просто очередная богатая девочка, которая оправится от страшного потрясения и станет такой же высокомерной, как и все. Вежлива — и максимально приветлива — с ним она наверняка была из абсолютного одиночества, и только. Ему почти физически нужно было помнить об этом постоянно, почему — Билли и сам не знал.<br/>
Но время от времени она сводила все старания на ноль, и не только тем, что никогда не выражала мысли как чопорная и хорошо воспитанная девица.<br/>
В начале лета Кэтрин почти не пыталась скрывать свою тихую ярость из-за того, что спортивный сезон шёл мимо неё, и беспокойство, что в обойму на следующий она уже не вольётся. И ещё потому, что из-за визитов к психотерапевту она застряла в Нью-Йорке на всё лето. При этом она никогда не отыгрывалась на Билли, но время от времени то пыталась побить смычком бесившую девочку в музыкальной школе, то очевидно сдерживалась, чтобы не выкинуть коленца в адрес отца. В один прекрасный день Бишоп-старший принимал гостей у бассейна, и они обсуждали какого-то третьего знакомого, которого недавно закрыл собой телохранитель.<br/>
— Что ж, — флегматично и пренебрежительно рассудил мистер Бишоп, — в телохранители и идут, чтобы умереть за деньги.<br/>
Кэтрин, сидевшая на краю бассейна в футболке с эмблемой Хоукая, за которую ей уже было выговорено с утра, и обрезанных джинсовых шортах, тут же вскочила и зашагала в дом. Билли нагнал её, даже не столько по кивку Бишопа — услышал:<br/>
— Это просто мерзко.<br/>
Она возмущённо повернулась к Билли, и он задержал дыхание, как всегда, когда видел в Кэтрин отблески этой родственной злости.<br/>
— Я всегда считала, — продолжала она, — что в телохранители идут защищать, а не умирать. Так ведь? Ты ведь стал телохранителем, чтобы защищать?<br/>
— Да, — вырвалось у Билли раньше, чем он успел подумать.<br/>
Кэтрин посмотрела на него долгим взглядом, кивнула и выдохнула.<br/>
А он почему-то вечером даже зубы почистить не мог — так противно вдруг стало смотреть на себя в зеркало и знать, что он ей соврал.</p><p>***</p><p>С самого первого сеанса у психотерапевта Кэтрин просила его не сидеть под дверью. Шестьдесят четыре раза — с апреля по август. Но психотерапевты менялись, двери — вместе с ними, а Билли упорно сидел, потому что таковы были его служебные инструкции. Беседы всё равно обычно были слишком тихими: громко Кэтрин только посылала тех, кто сумел её достать. В этот момент Билли смиренно прикидывал, как сказать об этом мистеру Бишопу в очередной раз и какими вкусняшками усмирить дракона. Была бы его воля — он бы и не усмирял вовсе, а дал Кэтрин позлиться вдоволь, поорать, что-нибудь разбить, но в её графике на это никогда не было времени, а дома ничего ломать, естественно, нельзя.<br/>
Он и в этот раз привычно ждал её в приёмной, где журчал фонтанчик и всё было успокаивающе-зелёного цвета. В том числе приторный макарун и травяной чай, любезно ему предложенные. Билли едва притронулся к ним и охотно обменял бы на стаканчик кофе без всякого десерта. Сидел нога на ногу, листая в смартфоне книгу.<br/>
Но Кэтрин вдруг повысила голос так, что — он готов был поклясться — стёкла вздрогнули.<br/>
Билли выпрямился и убрал телефон в карман пиджака.<br/>
Нет, он бы охотно всё это не слушал, ни слова, это было не для его ушей. Он не больше чем наёмный работник, а такие вещи не всей семье расскажешь. Но не слушать Билли не мог. Слов у Кэтрин было больше, чем за всё время их знакомства. Будто они копились-копились, выдержанные в бессильной молчаливой ярости, как вино в бочке, а сейчас кто-то вынул пробку, и они хлынули неудержимым потоком.<br/>
Хотя скорее это напоминало прорыв плотины.<br/>
— Вы, блядь, хотите знать, что я до сих пор переживаю? Что я до сих пор визуализирую? Что меня больше всего беспокоит? Вы хотите, чтобы я сказала об этом словами? Вот прям словами через рот? — Это была последняя пауза, которую сделала Кейт в своей пламенной речи. — Я-то могу, но никто никогда не рад, когда я говорю словами через рот! И вы действительно хотите это слышать? Может, вы хотите продать это в журнал, всю красочную историю о том, как три здоровых укурыша, три белых, блядь, спортивных гетеросексуала, возили меня лицом по клумбе и бордюру и стесали мне коленки об асфальт до кости? Что я до сих пор боюсь, что, раз их не нашли, они пройдут сквозь стены, что ли, и выйдут из темноты, и в свои тринадцать сплю со светом и хер ещё знает сколько буду со светом спать? Вы реально так хотите услышать, что богатые тоже плачут? Или вам интересно, что думает девочка, которая даже не целовалась, когда это происходит? Да я боялась увидеть их лица, потому что меня в девять уже похищали, и только потом я поняла, что меня бы убили, потому что я видела их лица! Я закрывала глаза, я не поднимала голову, не поворачивала её, когда моё лицо втаптывали в землю и нечем было дышать, и я не думала больше ни-о-чём, кроме того, увижу ли я вообще ещё небо. Вы когда-нибудь думали об этом? Вы когда-нибудь понимали, когда видели небо сразу после, что вы на самом деле не способны обрадоваться? Что вы вообще больше не способны радоваться? Что? Что вы молчите? Что я чувствую сейчас? Да ничего, пока меня не начинают жалеть. Или притворяться, что жалеют и сочувствуют, вот как вы. О чём я сама жалею? А вы поставите там галочку, что я нормальная, если я скажу, что я жалею не об утраченной невинности, как приличная девушка, а о том, что меня заставили быть слабой, что я могла бы сейчас ломать рога всяким цацам на чемпионате и подняться на мировой пьедестал? Да вы там небось и не пишете ничего, так, домик с трубой рисовали. Вот что, идите нахуй. И я вам советую: не пытайтесь рассказать ничего прессе, потому что в печать это всё равно не пролезет и потому что вам больше понравится то, что выплатит мой папаша за молчание, чем то, что он сделает, если вы вынесете куда-то бельё его семьи. И вы дерьмовый психотерапевт, скажу я вам, потому что почувствовать, что на меня похуй и мне лгут, я могу дома и бесплатно. Спасибо. До свидания. Я больше не приду.<br/>
Она хлопнула дверью, нет, саданула от души, как может сделать только очень сердитая девочка с хорошей спортивной подготовкой — и только тогда Билли осознал, что давно вскочил на ноги, что стоял посреди гостиной, как столб чёрного дыма и тёмного пламени, сжимая кулаки. Что старательно похороненное, вымаранное из прошлого, никому не известное, всколыхнулось под рёбрами темнотой, и от этого заболели старые шрамы на левом плече. Шрамы, которые он заработал ещё в детстве, но обычно врал всем, что на войне — чтобы не чувствовать себя ни жалким, ни грязным.<br/>
У него была бита, и он отбился. Раненый, но ушёл.<br/>
У неё не было биты. Максимум — бесполезный зачехлённый лук. И она всё ещё оставалась маленькой хрупкой девочкой.<br/>
Даже если её глаза сейчас горели совсем не детской, знакомой ему злостью, которая заставляет не то что встать после удара — ни за что не упасть, извернуться, как кошка, и спружинить на четырёх лапах, и ударить в ответ, даже если противник большой и страшный. А ещё она наконец выглядела… Живой. Как нормальный подросток, как будто она сейчас поругалась с отцом из-за позднего возвращения, а не высказала кучу страшных гадких вещей чужому человеку.<br/>
Билли с трудом заставил себя разжать кулаки. Запретил себе воображать, будто эта злость роднит их. Кэтрин тоже выдохнула: скопившаяся мутная вода не давила больше на плотину, вытекла вся и затопила берега.<br/>
— Я вот тут подумала, мистер Руссо, — предложила она почти как ни в чём ни бывало, — поедемте в кинотеатр. Там через час показывают «Бойцовский клуб». Отец не одобрил бы, но отца тут опять нет, а это классика кинематографа, неизвестно, когда его покажут на большом экране снова, и мне сейчас жизненно необходимо посмотреть, как бьют людей, а не вернуться домой к девяти.<br/>
Он, безусловно, должен был отказаться и сослаться на кучу пунктов контракта и на профессиональную этику. Но почему-то только кивнул, чуть сжав зубы и незаметно перескочив на неформальный тон:<br/>
— Как скажешь.<br/>
Потом Билли себя за это ругал. Долго ругал. Чувствовал, что сделал что-то не так — и одновременно знал, что иначе поступить было нельзя. И ведь не сделал же ничего дурного: они просто посмотрели фильм не на диване, а в летнем кинотеатре, сидя в «Бентли», и самым дурным поступком было то, что Билли растерял в салоне «M&amp;Ms», а Кэтрин накрошила пончиков.<br/>
Нет, не Кэтрин.<br/>
В тот вечер она попросила называть её, когда ситуация позволяет, не «мисс Бишоп», а Кейт.<br/>
А так — они почти не разговаривали. Только на самых эффектных ударах Кейт издавала короткое и почти восторженное «ух». И один раз сказала — когда на экране «уничтожали что-то красивое», буквально ломая молодого парня:<br/>
— Хочу уметь так же.<br/>
Эта фраза засела в голове у Билли и крутилась там, не находя даже запасного выхода. С того вечера он так и ходил с нею в мыслях — а ещё стал чаще поправлять галстук, будто тот давил.<br/>
Ему было невдомёк: виноват был не галстук, а ошейник, с тех пор крепко затянувшийся на его шее.</p><p>***</p><p>По осени Билли не спускал с Кейт глаз. Врачи плавно отменяли приём медикаментов полностью, но организму Кейт так не казалось. Её и без того резкий, не особенно приспособленный к высшему обществу характер, заострился ещё страшнее, потому что сил на мимикрию не хватало, и даже Билли иногда попадал под горячую руку. Но перед ним, в отличие от отца, она извинялась.<br/>
Билли всё равно казалось, что ей и костюм на приближавшийся Хэллоуин нужен не будет. Заплести две косички, дать в руки нож — и всё, вылитая Венди Аддамс.<br/>
Хотя, наверное, пускать с ножом во всё ещё неприятное для неё скопление людей Кейт сейчас не стоило.<br/>
Билли пытался как-то смягчить ситуацию. Во время командировок Бишопа-старшего бессовестно врал преподавателям, что Кейт сегодня не придёт, потому что ей нездоровится, отчитывался об этом сообщением папаше — и они проводили день дома, с заказанной едой, под какой-нибудь сериал. Заезжал иногда после школы с ней на ужасные задворки ресторанов, где она до того, что случилось в парке, подкармливала бродячих собак, и удивлялся, что те её вспомнили спустя столько времени, не трогают и даже ластятся. Помогал ей с литературой, потому что с ней уж точно мог: и в приюте прятался за книжки, когда ещё не взял в руки оружие, и в армии у них с Фрэнком на двоих был эдакий книжный клуб. По крайней мере, из-за книг им сложнее было начать дружескую перепалку, чем из-за партии в шахматы, и лучше было на привале обсуждать выдуманные сюжеты, а не чужое семейное счастье.<br/>
К тому же, Билли незаметно для себя стал дёрганым. Внешне он этого не демонстрировал, но старался незаметно контролировать приём препаратов, настойчиво барабанил в дверь, если после будильника слышал тишину, а один раз испугался, что Кейт повредила руки — хотя та всего лишь сорвала у дома психотерапевта гроздь переспелых ягод боярышника и раздербанила её, задумавшись. Она смотрела на Билли как на ненормального, когда он стёр манжетой белой рубашки красный сок с её рук и внимательно рассмотрел ладони и пальцы. Запоздало догадалась:<br/>
— У меня есть тетива и струны, я берегу свои руки, — произнесла она, желая его успокоить. — Даже с бумажными порезами бывает неприятно. Но когда стреляешь, на руках хотя бы есть защитные перчатки, а когда играешь…<br/>
После очередной громкой ссоры, на этот раз учинённой в её школе для благородных девиц, Билли почувствовал, что надвигается катастрофа, и взял на себя ответственность за её предотвращение.<br/>
Кейт нужно было что-то, что увлекло бы её и одновременно дало выход энергии; что-то, что скомпенсировало бы давнее отсутствие тренировок по стрельбе из её любимого лука. Она разве что стреляла иногда в забор особняка: до полной отмены медикаментов на занятия её пускать опасались.<br/>
Потребовалось всего лишь договориться со старым боевым товарищем, уже осевшим в этих местах, и приврать преподавателю музыки, что Кейт не придёт на репетицию концерта из-за случившейся после школы панической атаки. Сама Кейт — после очередной дистанционной ссоры с отцом — пребывала в таком расположении духа, что даже не спросила, куда он её везёт, когда Билли не свернул к музыкальной школе. Смотрела в окно, слушала Сен-Санса; потом переключила на «Queen». Только тогда повернулась к Билли и вопросительно выгнула бровь, когда серый городской пейзаж сменился красно-рыжей лесополосой.<br/>
Молчать пришлось до того момента, пока он не остановил «Бентли» неподалёку от сверкающего в лучах осеннего солнца озера, возле добротного деревянного дома — стрелковой базы его приятеля, и под их ногами не хрустнула опавшая листва. Билли догадывался, что Бишоп-старший мог воткнуть прослушку и в машину. Что с его стороны, опять же, было бы разумно. Откладывать объяснение дальше было просто нельзя: при всём доверии Кейт ведь вряд ли пошла бы за вооружённым мужиком в лесную чащу.<br/>
Билли помедлил, всё ещё опасаясь реакции и запоздало взвешивая возможные последствия.<br/>
— Вы стрелок, и лук — это ваше оружие, выбор, я полагаю, давно уже сделан. — Он наконец повернулся к ней и серьёзно посмотрел в глаза. — Но я хочу, чтобы у вас была альтернатива. Кейт, я… понимаю, как это выглядит. И я обязан был предупредить вас. Должен был сказать, что намерен увезти вас за черту города подальше от людей и условностей, которые вам давно осточертели. Вы знаете, по первому вашему слову мы уедем отсюда и даже успеем к репетиции. Научить бить морду, как в подпольных клубах, я вас не могу, но предлагаю достойную альтернативу. Что скажете?<br/>
Пауза затянулась. Кейт внимательно посмотрела в глаза Билли, а потом вытащила из волос одну шпильку и зафиксировала ею узкий форменный чёрный галстук. Потом принялась снимать тесноватый в плечах синий школьный пиджак. Долго, очень долго подбирала слова, и за это время он успел подвести её ближе к озеру — так, что показались мишени на аккуратных столбах, со следами вынутых метательных ножей.<br/>
А потом Кейт сама соскочила на неформальный тон:<br/>
— Ты прав. Мне всё осточертело. Настолько, что если бы ты меня завёз в лес, вежливо и без из… лишеств расчленил и закопал, это всё ещё было бы лучше, чем любые другие планы на вечер, заодно бы и погуляли напоследок. Надеюсь, никто не узнает и тебе не влетит. Если отцу позвонят из музыкальной школы, скажи, что у меня случилась паническая атака и я не смогла поехать на репетицию, вместо этого попросила… подышать.<br/>
Пока Билли, сощурившись, искал достойный ответ на её чёрные фантазии, Кейт закатала рукава блузки выше локтя, наплевав на осеннюю прохладу, и улыбнулась ему одними уголками губ.<br/>
— Постараюсь быть примерной ученицей.</p><p>***</p><p>Билли опять ей соврал: до обучения мордобою дело тоже дошло. Должен же он был показать ей хотя бы основы самообороны. И без оружия, и с ножом — хотя непрестанно внушал, что ей в случае опасности лучше всего бежать. Кейт даже стала единственным человеком в Нью-Йорке, которому он сам продемонстрировал скрытый клинок на запястье. Ей всё это нравилось, и давалось легко; и с каждым днём Билли видел в ней всё больше воли к жизни. Отцу она перемен старалась не показывать: отношения у них были натянутыми вне зависимости от того, создавала ему Кейт проблемы или нет.<br/>
Хотя со своим нравом и не самыми подходящими для девочки такого круга интересами она в любое время оставалась проблемой.<br/>
Билли зачем-то время от времени строил теории, почему Дерек не любит свою дочь, почему нигде нет ни одного фото погибшей жены. Пока не услышал достаточно обрывков разговоров, чтобы сложить «характер у неё в мать, как и внешность», «выводит меня так же» и «она повесила её мне на шею и удрала в Боулдер с любовником».<br/>
Так в тридцать лет Билли окончательно понял, что родиться в полной богатой семье — не гарантия.<br/>
Он всё ещё тщетно искал отличия между собой и Кейт, отказываясь признавать, что и замечал лишь пугающую схожесть — но она раз за разом подписывалась в том, что он зря пытался. Даже когда здравый смысл брал верх и Билли не прятался за забралом благородного рыцаря, он подозревал, что чёрный цвет доспехов Кейт давно разглядела и приняла. Как и ржавые пятна на латных рукавицах.<br/>
Единственный проблеск её здравого смысла сверкнул, когда Билли показывал ей нечестные приёмы с ножом. Кейт вдруг остановилась, перехватив его руку, как по учебнику, и Билли почему-то ждал, что она скажет что-то вроде: «Я не просила тебя учить меня убивать».<br/>
— Это же очень нечестно, — вместо этого сказала она.<br/>
— В том и смысл. Знаешь, на войне единственное преступление — проиграть. И для победы хороши все средства.<br/>
Она больше не задавала никаких вопросов, и по её взгляду Билли увидел: его утверждение Кейт приняла как аксиому. Да и чего он хотел? Она дважды уже за свою недолгую жизнь могла умереть и прекрасно отдавала себе в этом отчёт.<br/>
Но с тех пор Билли старался объяснять ей в основном то, как ударить человека или выстрелить в него — и не убить. Пусть её отец завязан с преступным миром, это же не вшито в генетический код, и вообще ничто не вшито, всё — личный выбор. Слишком уж хорошо Билли помнил красный сок на пальцах Кейт и вовсе не считал, что ей пойдёт.<br/>
Или думал так, чтобы отбелить хоть краешек собственной совести, которую ещё не всю перемолол в красный афганский песок.<br/>
Он говорил себе, что всё в порядке. Говорил, даже когда получил отпуск перед Рождеством, потому что Кейт отправилась в горнолыжный лагерь в Аспен и должна была провести там две недели, включая день рождения и все праздники, — и понял, что не знает, куда себя деть. Это был даже не один день, который можно было потратить на магазины, бары, одноразовые знакомства, а потом вернуться в особняк в ночи и проверить, крепко ли спит Кейт, тихо ли за её дверью.<br/>
Билли проверял входящие сообщения каждые пятнадцать минут, даже когда ненадолго вернувшийся в Нью-Йорк Фрэнк позвал его в гости.<br/>
— Девушка? — добродушно поинтересовался тот в конце концов.<br/>
— А-ага, — быстро отозвался Билли и расплылся в улыбке, говорящей, что хрен он Фрэнку расскажет подробности.<br/>
— Кажется, верёвки из тебя вьёт, — решил Фрэнк и отхлебнул пиво из бутылки. — Давно пора.<br/>
Ничего рассказать Фрэнку Билли так и не смог. И рассказывать было нечего; и никто, никто, наверное, в целом свете не понял бы это правильно. Точнее, кто-нибудь понял бы неправильно. И тут уж чёрт знал, в чём Билли было бы безопаснее сознаться: солгать, что он с нетерпением ждёт, когда дочка миллиардера достигнет возраста согласия, или признаться хотя бы себе одному, что он привязался к ней просто так.<br/>
Билли всё чаще напоминал себе, что не способен на привязанность, что не пёс же он на поводке, уж он бы заметил. А так как собаки у него никогда не было, то он не знал, что без поводка бегают только самые верные и послушные собаки.<br/>
Он вспомнил об этом накануне дня рождения Кейт. Когда дождался-таки звонка от недовольного Дерека Бишопа и узнал, что Аспен замело, сошла лавина, лагерь отменён, и Кейт там одна, и её надо как-то забрать. Не полетит же за ней отец на перекладных. У него дела, а для Билли это обязанность — и двойная оплата отобранных дней.<br/>
Билли рванул через полстраны на перекладных, даже не собравшись толком. Бросил в сумку пистолет и нож, первую попавшуюся одежду. Забыл перчатки, напялил тонкий свитер и тонкое пальто для нью-йоркской слякотной зимы; только на грузовом рейсе вспомнил, что не купил Кейт никакого подарка; следом подумал, что и не должен был. Что гораздо важнее то, что она сейчас одна где-то в Аспене, без электричества, наедине со своим страхом темноты, и его обязанность — чтобы мисс Бишоп была в порядке, а она сейчас в порядке не была.<br/>
На пороге дома, в котором планировал остановиться на праздники Дерек Бишоп и куда он велел отправиться дочери после отмены заезда лагеря, Билли возник за полчаса до того, как Кейт исполнилось четырнадцать. Прорвался сквозь пляску так и не успокоившейся снежной бури правдами и неправдами. Разглядел Кейт сквозь большое окно первого этажа: она сидела у ярко горящего камина, обставив всю гостиную свечами, и сжимала в руках кочергу. На полу рядом с коробкой пончиков стояла какая-то бутылка, кажется, виски: видно, нашла в доме горячительное и хлопнула для храбрости.<br/>
— Кейт, это Руссо. Не волнуйтесь, я один и почти безоружен, — громко сказал он, постучав в дверь.<br/>
Зуб не попадал на зуб; щетина побелела от снега. Билли собрался было остекленеть и умереть в сугробе, когда дверь открылась и Кейт быстро его впустила. Не дала даже разуться, только расстегнуть негнущимися пальцами пальто: отбросила кочергу и обняла обеими руками, прижавшись к груди.<br/>
— Балто, — умилённо и очевидно растерянно-расторможенно произнесла Кейт. — Я думала, ты шутил тогда, а ты не шутил, ты приехал. Ты только не думай, что нужен мне лишь потому, что я боюсь темноты.<br/>
Билли растерянно замер — и сердце, пропустив удар, напомнило, что оно есть. Непозволительная роскошь — ходить под пулями, но всё ещё иметь живое сердце. Смертельно опасная.<br/>
Тогда они провели три дня в безжизненном белом безмолвии обесточенного Аспена, с видом на искрящиеся склоны, графитово-серый лес и чёрные линии замерших фуникулёров. Билли запустил резервный генератор, и они пересмотрели все рождественские фильмы и старые концерты, какие нашли на дисках, сидя не на разных концах дивана, а бок о бок; играли в снежки, слепили снеговика, разглядывали сквозь большое окно сунувшегося ночью к дому бесстрашного оленя; а ещё съели кучу мандаринов и все сладости, что Кейт успела купить в Аспене на сувениры преподавателям. В тот год у обоих не было ни ёлки, ни вечеринок, но Рождество отчего-то ощущалось настоящим. Несмотря на то, что Билли, впервые допущенный в её спальню, провёл все ночи на полу. Как и положено верному псу: охранял от монстров, способных выйти из темноты. Хотя бы из темноты, что у них обоих в головах.<br/>
Улетели они первым доступным рейсом — и Билли так и не пожалел, что не задумываясь подарил Кейт вместо какого-нибудь тщательно выбранного подарка свой старый армейский нож, уже будто ставший его частью тела. Нож, который он клал под подушку, когда хреново спалось; на рукояти которого, над хватом, криво вырезал свои инициалы.</p><p>***</p><p>Кейт набирала силы с каждым днём.<br/>
И иногда Билли казалось, что эти силы, вместе с жёсткостью, хитростью и предусмотрительностью, она тянула из него.<br/>
Это возвращение к жизни удивительным и чудовищным образом совпало с приходом весны — и с необратимым процессом превращения угловатого тонкого подростка в девушку. Для Билли это не имело никакого значения, но он стал вдруг мрачно задумываться, как это всё будет выглядеть вскоре для других. Не для Дерека Бишопа, тому на дочь было плевать — но для любителей присмотреться и посудачить.<br/>
Он бессознательно оттягивал момент, когда от Кейт придётся заметно дистанцироваться, чтобы сохранить место — и попутно почему-то возненавидел фильмы Люка Бессона чуть ли не до нервного зуда.<br/>
Билли делал всё, чтобы контракт продлили, и очень рассчитывал остаться.<br/>
Ради денег, говорил он себе. Работа оказалась лёгкой, приятной, денежной. Всего один раз за почти пролетевший год Кейт угрожала серьёзная опасность; всего раз пришлось поступиться своими планами ради неё, и не то чтобы Билли не понравилось провести праздники в элитном доме в Аспене, а не чувствовать себя пятым колесом в гостях у Фрэнка или навещать никогда не хотевшую его мать в клинике.<br/>
Это было странно и упоительно: чувствовать, что он нужный. Знать, что это недопустимо — но всё равно улыбаться, сидя на заднем ряду на её отчётных концертах, дотаскивая до машины пакеты с покупками, верным признаком проснувшегося к жизни вкуса; ощущать непозволительно приятное покалывание в груди, когда она в какие-нибудь радостные моменты наедине называла его Балто.<br/>
Да чёрт, всё, на что раньше хватало у людей фантазии — это снисходительное «Красавчик».<br/>
Самое острое сомнение в будущем посетило его в самый лучший день весны, меньше чем за две недели до конца контракта. Первого года контракта. Тогда они были в Денвере, на первых серьёзных соревнованиях для Кейт после долгого перерыва, и она выиграла. Аплодируя ей с трибуны вместе со всеми, Билли вдруг понял: она смотрела не в камеры спортивных журналистов, а на него, и вспомнил высказанное в Аспене в числе прочего сожаление, что он должен был увидеть её на пьедестале, а не «жалкой».<br/>
Он тогда запретил ей даже думать, что она жалкая, но она — какая знакомая, совершенно неинтересная психотерапевтам история! — всё равно доказала ему это делом.<br/>
Вечером перед отлётом они стояли на балконах своих соседних номеров. Денвер заливало свежим весенним дождём, и они, не видя друг друга толком из-за перегородки, разглядывали цветные городские огни за хрустальной стеной.<br/>
— Мы же не забудем друг друга, правда? — вдруг спросил Билли и сам испугался этого вопроса.<br/>
Кейт вместо ответа — наверное, подхватив у него привычку не обещать ничего так, чтобы это выглядело однозначным обещанием, — протянула руку через парапет, нащупала его ладонь и переплела свои пальцы с его.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда Дерек Бишоп вызвал его в свой кабинет и даже ещё не начал говорить, только принял позу, в этой самой ладони вдруг закололо. И захотелось потянуться к пистолету.<br/>
Билли не сделал этого не потому, что в соседней комнате как бы случайно пили кофе трое подозрительных личностей и выправка давала им некоторые шансы расфасовать одного бывшего морпеха по удобным пакетам и вывезти в лес.<br/>
Просто Кейт так старательно выводила в маленькой гостиной «Лебедя» Сен-Санса, готовясь к концерту, что некрасиво было бы перебить её выстрелом, а потом перебить ещё трижды. Глушителя с собой Билли тогда не носил.<br/>
А ещё в те минуты он думал, честно думал, несмотря ни на что: если оставит Кейт круглой сиротой, она его не простит.<br/>
Дерек Бишоп сидел в кресле совершенно спокойный. Неподписанный контракт лежал на столе; Дерек не предложил ни сесть, ни ознакомиться с ним. Одна из камер мигала прямо над его креслом.<br/>
— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я позвал тебя заключать контракт, Руссо. Почти, — спокойно произнёс Бишоп-старший. — Мы заключим сделку.<br/>
Он её не предлагал — просто ставил перед фактом. Говорил тоном сильного и уверенного, выстроившего империю не только на родительском капитале, но и на крови, и на властном характере. Расчерчивал пропасть: вот ты, а вот где я и твоя Кэтрин, и всё так и останется, во веки веков.<br/>
— Ты кладёшь на стол пистолет и ключи от дома и своих апартаментов. Прямо сейчас. Забираешь эту карту, — Дерек положил на стол золотистый кусочек пластика, — и свою машину и уходишь. Не волнуйся, там достойные отступные.<br/>
«Достойные тебя, конечно», — читалось в привычном взгляде.<br/>
После этого Дерек подтянул к себе белые листы, лежавшие так близко, и разорвал их поперёк. Кинул обратно на стол — с абсолютно равнодушным лицом.<br/>
— Нет, понимаешь, — снисходительно, но с осязаемым холодом сказал он, глядя Билли в глаза, — породистых сучек не подкладывают под дворняг. Но я не такой сноб, нет. Пусть бы она себе игралась дальше. Но одно дело — просто трахаться с таким, как ты, и другое дело — привязаться. Можешь заглянуть к ней, как соберёшься, и сказать, что ты уволен. Но только на одну минуту.<br/>
«Я не трахаюсь с ней, мразь», — чуть не выпалил Билли.<br/>
Но смолчал. Потому что перед глазами неконтролируемо поплыло. Потому, что он вдруг понял — всё остальное отрицать он не мог, ни за себя, ни за неё. И если бы он сейчас показал эту уязвимость, прочувствовал её сам и дал себя смутить, то из дома мог бы уже и не выйти.<br/>
Привязался — как какая-то глупая дворняга, которую Кейт никогда не сможет забрать домой. Или как приютский пёс, с которым поигрались, подержали в уютном доме на хорошей кормёжке, приучили к одним любящим рукам и теперь возвращают в приют, чтобы он наконец осознал свою судьбу и озлобился.<br/>
Он молча выложил оружие и ключи. Забрал карту. Кивнул с отстранённым, но злым видом: мол, я принял сделку, но надеюсь, что мы больше никогда не пересечёмся. Вышел из кабинета, так и не повернувшись к Дереку Бишопу спиной, беззвучно прошёл мимо гостиной, откуда лился Сен-Санс, и собрал свои вещи за несколько минут.<br/>
Попрощаться Билли не зашёл — но музыка стихла, когда он снял «Бентли» с сигнализации. Тогда он и ощутил взгляд, чисто снайперский взгляд, выбиравший между затылком и лопатками; но повторил себе зло, что делает то, что должно.<br/>
«Ни собака, ни волк, что ты такое», — пронеслось у него в голове, когда он садился в машину, скрываясь от этого взгляда.<br/>
Время было определиться и ступить на путь волка.<br/>
Собака не имела права остаться с Кейт. Волк же не нуждается в том, чтобы быть прирученным.</p><p>***</p><p>В Афганистане Билли почти забыл о том, что в его жизни случился однажды унизительный вечер, когда он плакал, пил, раскрошил в мясо лицо какому-то подонку, приставшему к девочке, гонял по городу пьяный и чуть не разбил дорогой автомобиль вместо того, чтобы превратить его в деньги на следующий день. Вернуться на войну вообще было удачным выбором: она всё ещё была понятнее и безопаснее мира манхэттенских богачей, а манила ничуть не меньше.<br/>
И если бы Дерек Бишоп передумал — Кандагар был не тем кругом ада, куда он мог бы дотянуться.<br/>
О Кейт он почти не вспоминал. Разве что иногда застывал, когда запоздало понимал некоторые вещи. Например, о том, что напеть про их отношения могла бы какая-то богатая сучка из школы Кейт, которая строила ему глазки, а он не реагировал, как нормальный вышколенный чужой телохранитель. Или о том, что его бывший фронтовой приятель как раз в марте установил на стрелковой базе новую систему видеонаблюдения. Зачем-то, пялясь в книжку на отдыхе и забывая переворачивать страницы, выстроил кирпичик за кирпичиком осознание: Бишопу-старшему действительно было бы плевать, если бы его дочь спала с телохранителем. Просто что-то он прятал за душой, что-то непростительное для Кейт, и не мог допустить, чтобы она стала для него опасна.<br/>
Билли надеялся, что стала. Он сделал для этого всё: вложил ей в руки пистолет и нож, обучил чему мог, направил — и ожесточил своим молчаливым уходом.<br/>
Он обезопасил им и себя, взяв оплату и отрезав последний путь к отступлению. Всё, что смягчилось, снова превратилось внутри в надёжные сталь и свинец, и он чувствовал себя не выброшенным, а свободным, пока бежал по кровавым барханам и волочил за собой перекушенный поводок. Одно лишь причиняло иррациональную боль, но оно же напоминало, что дороги назад нет: каждый раз, когда дела шли совсем хреново и запачканные в очередной раз руки тряслись, Билли видел на своих ладонях не чужую кровь, а сок переспелых ягод боярышника.<br/>
После возвращения в Нью-Йорк стало совсем легко.<br/>
Для воспоминаний о Кейт больше не осталось места — а когда мистер Руссо, владелец компании «Анвил», наконец увидел её, взрослую, на одной из светских тусовок, то не узнал. Той девочки, которая любила бродячих собак, он просто не разглядел за ярким макияжем и вычурным нарядом, за типичным жеманством и кокетством, направленным на какого-то известного атлета, или бегуна, Билли так и не вспомнил. Он с четверть часа боролся с желанием подойти к ней — но скривился, легко представив, чем закончится эта встреча. Либо ссорой, либо одноразовым сексом, либо пониманием того, что это он, Билли, на самом деле её и доломал. В очередной раз сделал то, что не смогли другие.<br/>
Вот только гордиться этим не хотел, и поэтому так и не подошёл.<br/>
Больше Билли не вспоминал о Кейт. Или хотел так думать, потому что снов не запоминал. Единственный раз он услышал её голос в своей голове — когда, направляясь к карусели на встречу с Фрэнком Каслом, прошёл мимо блеснувшей в темноте статуи своего бывшего тёзки.<br/>
«Балто», — прошелестело не в ушах, но за рёбрами.<br/>
Билли поморщился и нацепил гарнитуру.</p><p>***</p><p>...Её научили трезво оценивать свои силы прежде, чем влезать в драку — и поэтому набрасываться со считанным количеством стрел и ножом на всю банду она и не планировала. Следила за этими ребятами в масках несколько дней, высчитывая удачный момент.<br/>
Это только мифической гидре отрежешь голову — и вырастет две. А если обезглавить банду, она истребит себя сама. Убивать главаря не обязательно, и она знает, как не убить; дело оставалось за малым.<br/>
Кейт Бишоп не боялась ни темноты, ни ночных улиц. Ничего вообще не боялась. Легко чувствовать себя бесстрашной, когда тот, кто помог справиться с болью и перековать её в клинок, сам напоследок преподал ей урок — и просто, мать его, продал её и ушёл.<br/>
Но теперь она уже знала, как заполнить эту пустоту. Учиться можно было и без него, и придумать себе подходящий публичный образ для отвода глаз, и найти сто поводов улыбаться, и достать оружие и костюм с полумаской на нижнюю часть лица — были бы деньги; поставленная цель была гораздо лучше идеи привязаться к осязаемому знакомому человеку.<br/>
Она ещё не назвалась Хоукаем. Но уже выходила на улицы Манхэттена по ночам.<br/>
Отец, которому с появлением новой молодой жены стало плевать вообще на всё, думал, что Кейт шляется по мужикам, и ничего на этот счёт предпринимать не хотел.<br/>
Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что у неё отродясь ничего не шло по плану, но сперва всегда казалось, что проблем нет.<br/>
Вот и сейчас.<br/>
Выследила и подловила главаря — высокого парня в чёрном капюшоне и вечной дурацкой маске — она легко.<br/>
Попасть в него так и не смогла. Хотя определённо была лучшим лучником в Штатах, особенно при отсутствии вестей о Хоукае из Мстителей. Просто этот козёл как будто знал, как сражаются лучники, знал их слабые места и тактику — и заманил её к гаражам, где потерялся, как в лабиринте.<br/>
А сам напал из-за угла.<br/>
Кейт ответила рефлекторно. Выкрутилась из захвата, правда, не без труда: напавший на неё не слишком-то реагировал на боль. Попыталась провернуть то же, что и с обычно с мужиками на голову выше, но только этот оказался проворнее и уложил её на асфальт.<br/>
Дожились, пронеслось в голове у Кейт. До гопников с подготовкой морпехов.<br/>
И этот даже заметил выхваченный из ножен незаметно, с обманным манёвром, армейский нож, без которого Кейт никогда не выходила в ночь. А если оставалась дома, он всё равно был с ней, под подушкой.<br/>
Противник, склонившись над ней в этой своей жуткой маске, больно схватил её запястье и потянул вверх, до уровня глаз, явно намереваясь развернуть нож к лицу Кейт… и замер. Замер, глядя на две буквы на рукояти.<br/>
Кейт тоже замерла, забыв, что это могло стоить ей жизни. Пригляделась — и в прорезях маски блеснули тёмные до черноты глаза. То ли растерянные, то ли потерянные.<br/>
— Балто?<br/>
Он отпустил её руку. Кейт потянулась к его маске сразу же, сдвинула её на остриженную под машинку колючую макушку.<br/>
И даже не успела дотронуться до страшных шрамов.<br/>
Тот, кто когда-то дал ей власть почти над всеми страхами, сам испуганно отпрянул от её руки. Как собака, которую всю жизнь били — но которая не может решиться укусить единственного человека, который был к ней действительно добр. Даже когда знает, что это — единственный выход.<br/>
— Балто, — позвала Кейт, опуская свою маску, и её голос дрогнул.<br/>
Он же и так понял, с кем столкнулся.<br/>
Билли Руссо помотал головой. Изменился в лице так, будто Кейт не позвала его, а высадила обойму в грудь. Вскочил на ноги раньше, чем Кейт успела сообразить, что делать, и пропал в нью-йоркской тьме.<br/>
Вскоре его банда куда-то исчезла, и о ней перестали говорить. А Кейт ещё долго, долго искала его по всем тёмным закоулкам Манхэттена — как когда-то прикормленных ею собак, которых потравили догхантеры.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>